Frozen Tears
Prolog Die Frau hatte die Augen geschlossen. Der kalte Dolch glomm schwach in ihrer Hand und sie glaubte bereits die scharfe Spitze in ihrer Brust zu spüren. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr! Nichts hatte mehr Sinn! Alles war ihr genommen worden, alles hatte sie aufgeben müssen, nur wegen ihrer Torheit! Sie öffnete die Augen. Nichts. Sie sah nichts. Nur noch die Geräusche strömten Laut und unglaublich intensiv auf sie ein. Ihr Atem war laut. Ihr Herz galoppierte. Im Nebenzimmer hörte sie ihr Kind schreien. Die Stimme ihrer Tochter war laut, schrill, herzzerreißend. "Du schaffst das", murmelte die Frau, fuhr mit den Fingern über die blanke Klinge, "Du hast nichts mehr zu verlieren! Denn alles ist bereits fort!" Sie richtete den Dolch gegen sich. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch, während sie die Sekunden zählte. Die Sekunden, bis sie sich überwinden und zustechen würde. Ihr Kind schrie immer noch. Die zarte, junge Stimme hallte zwischen den Wänden wie der Gesang eines Geistes wieder. Sie würde es zurück lassen müssen! Sie würde es verhungern, verdursten oder gar erfrieren lassen. Sie war eine schlechte Mutter! Aber dies zählte nicht mehr! Nichts zählte mehr! Es war vorbei! Mit was hätte sie das Kind wärmen und ernähren sollen? Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage dazu. Das hatte sie schon früh begriffen. Sie hob den Dolch mit einem Ruck, spannte ihre Handgelenke an und ließ in auf ihre Brust hinabfahren. Aber dann erstarrte sie. Die Klingenspitze berührte bereits ihre Haut, als Tränen in ihren blinden Augen zu brennen begannen, ihre Wangen hinabliefen und auf das verfluchte Buch tropften. Sie hörte ein Zischen, als würde Kälte auf Wärme treffen. Wieder schrie ihr Kind. Flehend und bittend. Sie hörte das Knistern der Tränen. Der Dolch glitt ihr aus der Hand und sie bückte sich, tastete nach dem Buch, welches ihr all ihre Leiden gebracht hatte. Da war es! Glattes Leder. Gut gepflegte Buchseiten. Sie spürte die Magie, die Kraft, welche vom Buch her ausging. Wildheit, Entschlossenheit, Freiheit. Ihr Kind schrie immer noch. Die Frau nahm das Buch in ihre Hände, erhob sich wieder und ging der Stimme nach, bis sie ihr Kind vor sich wusste. "Die Kraft soll dir gehören!", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme, "Ich will dich nicht zurück lassen! Auf jeden fall nicht so, wie du jetzt bist!" Das Buch begann in ihren Händen sich zu erhitzen, verbrannte ihre Haut, aber die Frau spürte es nicht, als sie die Seiten aufschlug um all die Kraft ihrem Kind zu schenken. 1. Kapitel Shadowfox war schnell. Ihre Hufe flogen über die Erde hinweg und ihr Schnauben war laut und wild, im Rhythmus ihrer Schritte. Neben mir hörte ich ebenfalls das Wiehern eines Pferdes und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Melanie, welche ihre Stute Dawnbreaker antrieb. Ihr Bogen aus dunklem, geschnitzten Holz schimmerte im Schattenspiel des Waldes und in ihrem Gesicht konnte ich die Gewissheit sehen, dass sie gegen mich gewinnen würde. Schon wieder. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ich spannte meinen Bogen, ein Model aus schwarzem, kühlen Holz, visierte das nächste Ziel an, auf welches die Pferde zusprinteten und schoss. Mein Pfeil durchbohrte dir winzige Zielscheibe, welche im aufkommenden Wind hin und her geschleudert wurde. Melanie verengte verärgert die Augen zu Schlitzen. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich würde zwar verlieren, aber wenigstens hatte ich bewiesen, dass die Genauigkeit und Treffsicherheit meiner Pfeile ihr Limit um ein gutes Stück übertrafen. "Das war nur Glück, Blondi!", zischte Melanie und funkelte mich zornig an, "Sehen uns im Ziel, Louser!" Mit diesen Worten gab sie Dawnbreaker die Sporen und das wunderschöne Spiegelpferd beschleunigte und ließ Shadowfox und mich mühelos hinter sich. "Selber Louser", knurrte ich und tätschelte meinem Pferd den Nacken, "Los Shadowfox! Endspurt!" Shadowfox gab ein wildes und erregtes Schnauben von sich, als sie lossprintete, Dawnbreaker nach. Ihre Mähne züngelte wie Flammen im Wind. Ich zog zwei Pfeile aus meinem Köcher, klemmte mir einen zwischen die Lippen, legte den anderen an die Sehne. "Sie übersieht alle Zielscheiben", ich schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. Ich wusste, dass es Melanie nicht um die Kunst des Bogenschießens ging. Sie wollte der gesamten Welt nur beweisen, dass sie das schnellere und bessere Pferd besaß. Ein gewaltiges und starkes Spiegelpferd, welches mit ihr durch dick und dünn ging. Die Zielscheibe hing versteckt hinter dem Geäst der Bäume. Shadowfox wieherte leise, als sie auf den umgestürzten Baumstamm zulief. "Ganz ruhig, Shadow", flüsterte ich und berührte ihren Hals kurz mit dem Handgelenk, "Das schaffen wir schon!" Ich schloss die Augen, nahm den Rhythmus ihrer auf die Erde donnernden Hufe in mich auf und als Shadowfox absprang, spannte ich den Bogen, verdrehte mich zur Seite und schoss. Wie in Zeitlupe bohrte sich der Pfeil in den Baumstamm, zertrümmerte das Holz der Zielscheibe. Ich unterdrückte einen Triumpfschrei, legte den nächsten Pfeil an die Sehne und wurde beinahe von Shadowfox' Rücken geschleudert, als diese wieder absprang, über den nächsten Baumstamm hinweg flog. Diesmal traf mein Pfeil nicht das Schwarze vom Ziel, doch er ließ einige Splitter auf den Waldboden hinabrieseln. "Gut gemacht!", ich grinste breit, legte meine Hand beruhigend an den Hals meiner Stute. Sahdowfox wurde schneller. Ich spürte die Freude in ihrem Herzen schlagen und in diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, wie ich es in vielen Momenten tat, dass Shadowfox mein Spiegelpferd sein würde, meine widergespiegelte Kraft. Aber das ging nicht. Denn Shadowfox war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgan. Als wir das Ziel erreichten, war Melanie bereits abgestiegen und tätschelte zufrieden lächelnd Dawnbreakers schweißnasse Mähne. Als Shadowfox zum stehen kam, zeigte sie ihre strahlendweißen Zähne und kam lässig auf mich zu geschlendert. Ich versuchte sie zu ignorieren und stieg von Shadowfox' Rücken. "Ich war schneller", sagte Melanie genüsslich langsam und ich merkte, wie die Wut in mir zu kochen begann. Shadowfox sah mich warnend an. Ich durfte nicht meine äußere Ruhe verlieren! Auf keinen Fall. "Dafür habe ich alle Ziele getroffen!", ich drehte mich zu Melanie um und sah sie möglichst überlegen an, "Dagegen hast du wie viele zertrümmert? Vier?" Melanies Gesicht lief rot an und ich grinste breit. "Ist dir schlecht Meli?", fragte ich zuckersüß, "Dein Gesicht hat auf einmal eine ganz andere Farbe angenommen." "Halt einfach die Klappe!", fauchte Melanie. "Wieso?", ich sah sie unschuldig an, "Habe ich etwas böses gemacht? Es ging nicht um Schnelligkeit. Es ging um das Schießen, Mel. Und das hast du völlig missachtet." "Da hat Roxané Recht", ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir. Auf einem wild gesprenkelten Paint Horse kam Professor Hace angetrabt. Sie stieg elegant ab, wobei ihr langes Kleid keinen Zentimeter ihrer nackten Haut frei gab und sah in den Wald, wo Melanie und ich herausgestürmt waren, "Wo bleiben bloß die anderen?" "Die kommen dahinten", ich deutete zwischen die Bäume, "Melanie und ich haben sie abgehängt." "Das habe ich gesehen", Professor Hace schürzte die Lippen und sah uns tadelnd an, "Ihr treibt die Tiere noch in den Tod, mit eurem Rumgehetze." Ich senkte den Blick, aber Melanie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ich denke, Dawnbreaker würde es mir sagen, wenn ich sie am umbringen bin." "Das bezweifle ich", Hace schnaubte, "So wie die Reiterin ist sie. Kann keine Niederlage einstecken! Bringt die Pferde in die Stallungen. Für heute ist genug!" Ich seufzte, fasste Shadowfox an den Zügeln und führte sie an Hace vorbei. Hinter mir hörte ich Melanie leise fluchen. Sie hatte anscheinend die Reaktion der Lehrerin nicht erwartet. "Das hast du gut gemacht, Kleine!", ich strich behutsam über Shadowfox' Mähne, genoss die Wärme ihres seidenweichen Felles. Die Stute schnaubte sanft, rieb ihre weichen Nüstern an meiner Hand. Ich kicherte, wie ein kleines Mädchen, strich mir eine Locke aus der Stirn und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Stups. "Bis morgen!", ich drehte mich um und schloss die kleine Tür ihres Stalls hinter mir. "Wow", ich zuckte zusammen, als die ruhige Stimme plötzlich hinter mir ertönte, "Wie lange brauchst du nur für dieses Pferd?" Ich drehte mich langsam um. "Sei du Mal schön leise Cathy!", ich grinste und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Du hast mich total erschreckt!" "Tja", meine beste Freundin grinste schelmisch und zuckte mit den Schultern, "Dein Pech, wenn du so vor dich hin träumst!" "Ich träume nicht!", protestierte ich. "Doch!", Cathy nickte überzeugt, "Ich kenne dich doch!" "Blablabla!", ich verdrehte die Augen. "Blablabla Ja!", Cathy legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter, "Ich bin deine BBF, schon vergessen?" "Wie könnte ich? Du hängst mir doch andauernd am Hals!", scherzte ich und löste mich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. "Sei du Mal leise!", Cathy machte eine Handbewegung und sanftleuchtende Lichtfunken umspielten ihre Finger, schwebten hinauf zur Decke der Stallungen und verblassten dort wieder. Ich beneidete Cathys Kraft. Die Tatsache, dass sie das Morgenlicht heraufbeschwören konnte, macht mich an manchen Tagen sogar etwas eifersüchtig. Ich tastete nach Tränenfrost, meinem Kraftbuch, welches ich unter meinen Gürtel geklemmt hatte. Eine leichte Windböe entfachte sich und zerwirbelten leicht meine Locken. "Die Sturmtochter", Cathy seufzte und schloss die Augen, dann hakte sie sich bei mir unter und zog mich aus den Stallungen. '2. Kapitel' Funkentanz "Wo ward ihr?", Penelopé versperrte uns den Weg. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel perfekt frisiert auf ihre Schultern und ihre grünen Augen blitzen überlegen. Sie trug eine schwarze Bluse mit silbernen Knöpfen und hatte ihre vollen, dunkelroten Lippen zu einem leichten, boshaften Lächeln verzogen. Ich strich mir so lässig wie möglich eine noch nasse Locke aus dem Gesicht und erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem ebenfalls so überlegenem Lächeln. "Training", ich streichelte, um meine Worte zu untermalen, über das Holz meines Bogens, welcher auf meinen Rücken geschnallt war. "Du weißt aber schon, dass man trotz Training danach nicht mit Waffen in der Akademie herumläuft?" Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Also?", Penelopé sah mich verächtlich an, während sie die Hand nach meinem Bogen ausstreckte. Aber Cathy sprang dazwischen. Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet und ihre Augen blitzten wütend. "Du bist kein Vertrauensschüler Penny!", knurrte sie, "Du darfst das nicht!" "Du darfst das nicht!", äffte Penelopé sie nach, "Habe ich dir erlaubt mich Penny zu nennen, Cathy?" Cathy kniff verärgert die Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammen. Ich sah die Wut, welche jede Sekunde aus ihr herausbrechen würde. Ich schluckte. "Wieso bist du nicht beim Mittagessen? Hast du hier extra auf uns gewartet um deine sadistische Psyche an uns auszuleben?", rutschte es aus mir heraus, ehe etwas schlimmes passieren konnte. "Wie bitte?", Penelopés Gesicht verfärbte sich von rot zu weiß und wieder zu rot, "Sag mal spinnst du? Ich habe doch keine sadistische Psyche!" "Anscheinend doch!", ich schob meinen Unterkiefer vor, "Ansonsten würdest du uns nämlich in Ruhe lassen!" "Du bist doch hohl!", fauchte meine Schwester. "Aber wenigstens hat sie mehr Gehirnmasse als du!", warf Cathy ein. "Sei du leise!", Penelopé blitzte Cathy aus den Augenwinkeln her an. Dann richtete sie ihre vor Zorn lodernden Augen auf eine Blumenvase, welche neben mir im Gang stand. Ich wusste, was jetzt kommen würde und ich wusste auch, dass ich dem nicht entkommen konnte. Das kalte Wasser klatschte mir wie eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht, rann meine Haut hinab und durchnässte mein Kleid. Wasserkontrolle. Ich schnaubte verächtlich, ließ mit einer Handbewegung einen Wind mich wieder trocknen. "Du bist so eine Idiotin!", knurrte Cathy, welche ihr Kraftbuch hervorgezogen und aufgeschlagen hatte. Funken begannen ihren Körper zu umtanzen. Funken in den Farben der Morgendämmerung. "Wehe!", rief Penelopé erschrocken aus, aber meine beste Freundin war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Die Funken begannen aus ihrem gesamten Körper zu kommen, umtanzten ihre Beine, ihre Arme, ihr Gesicht. Sie wurden immer heller, immer gleißender und ich schloss bereits die Augen, da ich wusste, was nun kommen würde. Penelopé schrie überrascht auf, als das Licht sie blendete und ihr in den Augen zu schmerzen begann. "Hör auf!", jammerte sie, "Bitte!" Kategorie:By Roxane Fawn Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Stormdaughter Kategorie:Schattenblut